


Make a mess

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Bad Jokes, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the season of pollen allergies, and Senga is doing his best to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a mess

It's spring. It's spring, the sun warms the air, the grass is going back to its green colors, the sky is blue and flowers are blooming. The trees are blooming. And Senga's nose, is leaking.  
“Nika, close the window,” he whines from the couch, “and bring me the tissues.”  
“But the weather is so-” he starts, but then he remembers, slides the window to their apartment closed and turns around with an apologetic smile, then makes his way to Senga's side. “Sorry.”  
“It's okay,” but Senga rolls his eyes anyway. “Buy me dinner and I'll forgive you.”  
“If you dress up nicely,” he teases, and this time Senga nearly starts to laugh, because Nikaido shouldn't ever be the one to say anything about fashion.  
“I meant take-out. People will think I'm being abused if they see me like this.” He dries his watery eyes with the back of his hand and when Nikaido leans close, there should be no way he doesn't understand what he means.  
“I'll hold your hand and kiss you all the time?” Never mind the fact that no one should know they're a couple.  
“That wouldn't rule out a possibly abusive relationship, but I appreciate the thought.” If he sounds grumpy, it's not his fault. Mostly. It's the stupid trees.  
“Got it.” Nikaido rises up, fetches the take-out menus that they have way too many of, and spreads them on the low table in front of them. “What do you want?”

Together they decide on Chinese food, and Nikaido sets out to pick it up while Senga makes an effort to clean up and set the table. It's an easy task, really, to put Nikaido's diving magazine to the side and replace it with plates, but it has turned slightly more difficult now that he feels like he needs to blow his nose once every minute. He only barely manages to set the jug of water down on the table before he sneezes and he hopes he didn't contaminate everything with mucus as he considers himself done. After that, Senga isn't surprised when he finds his own legs taking him to the bathroom, where he nearly laughs at how bad he looks with eyes red and watery, like he really has been crying, nose a little swollen and hair messy, because it's his day off and while he usually cares about his looks even on those days, the days with pollen in the air is a different story. He's always amazed by the make-up artists' skills, especially when he recalls all the times he's been filming like this and still looked okay. Without their effort he looks like a monster, or at least a huge mess.  
“Come help me!” a familiar voice is heard from the door to their apartment, and with a smile Senga shakes his head at how Nikaido doesn't even greet him with an “I'm home” first.  
“Just put the bags on the floor,” he laughs. Nikaido balancing on one foot trying to take his shoe off with one hand while the other is busy holding their dinner is quite amusing, but he has mercy on him and takes it, goes to put it on the table.  
“Thanks.” He jumps a little when Nikaido is suddenly right behind him, but doesn't move away because he knows what's coming, leans his head just a centimeter to the side to make it easier for Nikaido to kiss him on his cheek. “I'm starving,” he whispers into his ear, clearly imitating Fujigaya's corner on their radio show, the one where he says random things in his sexy voice, but it only has Senga turning around to swat him over the end.  
“Dork. Sit down and I'll serve it to you.” The suggestiveness is on purpose, and it would probably sound a little bit exciting if it wasn't for how Senga's voice has changed thanks to his runny nose. “Actually no, serve yourself, I'll be back in a minute,” he continues then, and hurries back to the bathroom to blow his nose, then sprays it with allergy spray to be safe.

“I thought you'd be dressed up,” Nikaido teases him when he comes back, “or undressed.”  
“There's no way I'm doing anything remotely sexy like this,” he points at his own face as he sits down, “so you can lay off the dirty jokes right now.” They both laugh, Nikaido more than himself, but it calms down quickly and they dig into their dinner. It's mainly Nikaido doing the talking since he is the only one that has had the energy to do more than read a book the past days, but it's comfortable and takes Senga's mind off his physical problems for as long as his nose allows it.

“Is it okay to go to bed this early?” he asks in the middle of one of Nikaido's sentences; luckily he doesn't look particularly offended by being interrupted. A glance at the clock and it tells them it's not even past eight yet, but Senga honestly doesn't care.  
“Sure, why not. There's a variety show I wanna watch but I'll join you later.”  
“Mm, good. I need you to be miserable with me.”  
“Anytime, baby. I'll take care of the dishes, you go get ready for bed.” Senga wants to help, but if Nikaido is insisting he will just accept it. At least today. “I picked up your pills for you, by the way.” Senga freezes.  
“Did you steal my ID?” Nikaido nods and Senga isn't sure whether to be upset, or glad he doesn't have to leave the house to get them himself. “What does it look like though, if you're picking up medication for me, with my ID and all? Won't everyone suspect we're dating?”  
“Kento, half of Japan is pollen allergic, they know we're best friends, and a best friend would totally do that for their allergic friend.”  
“Or for their partner.” While he is thankful, Senga also thinks Nikaido isn't considering the risk of their secret coming out.  
“Or for their partner,” Nikaido admits, “but hey, friends would do it too. I just didn't want you to have to go out to get them.”  
“... You knew I were out of them?”  
“I'm smarter than you'd think.” He winks at Senga, then tells him to go to bed already. Whatever, Senga thinks, allergy pills can't possibly create a scandal, can they? (They probably can, combined with the take-out food and them always going to the same apartment complex, but he doesn't want to think more about that right now.)

Senga isn't anywhere near asleep when Nikaido comes into the bedroom, drops his shirt and pants and gets under the covers.  
“Not watching?” The shows Nikaido usually watches air later than this. At least an hour from now.  
“I'm recording it, I'll watch it tomorrow,” Nikaido mumbles as he wraps an arm around Senga, who makes a face when Nikaido tries to pull him in closer.  
“I wouldn't want to kiss me right now,” Senga points out, because although his nose has close to stopped running, he still feels gross. “Also, I wouldn't be able to breathe.”  
“Well, I don't wanna kill you,” he gets back, and then Nikaido is pressing lips to his neck instead. “Is this okay?”  
“Yeah.” Senga's hand automatically comes up to his hair when he starts spreading kisses over his neck, nips lightly with his teeth, and it's cosy as well as arousing, especially when Nikaido slides a hand down his torso. Not all the way, it stops at his waist, pushes him back onto his back as Nikaido moves on top of him, and although Senga is the one pushing the hand down to his crotch he still feels like he needs to question Nikaido. “Do you really wanna do this?”  
“Why wouldn't I?” All motions but his hand stop while he looks at Senga like he's stupid.  
“Because my nose is leaking and I'm gross?”  
“I'm not asking you to do sexy things, you know. I just want to love you,” and then he smiles in that ridiculous way that suggests a (not really) fun line upcoming, “with my body.”  
Senga groans at that. “I'm gross, you're terrible with words, we fit each other perfectly. Shut up and we're good to go.”  
“You'll have to gag me to shut me up,” and this time Nikaido dares to kiss him on the lips. Quickly so, but it's still a proper kiss. And Senga likes Nikaido's lips too much to want to gag him.

Nikaido keeps his mouth on Senga's neck after that, just like they agreed, the only exception being when it strays to a nipple while he strokes his cock, and Senga only holds onto him as his hips jerk on their own.  
“For being so gross, you're really hot,” he mumbles as he moves back up, pulls away to push his own underwear off and Senga can't keep from reaching down to wrap his hand around the erection that is revealed, effectively ignoring Nikaido's comment. His breaths are hot against his skin until he moves again, this time pushing Senga's legs apart to get in between them. That he doesn't reach for the lubrication before he grinds down the first time has Senga wondering, but when it builds up to a pace he's assured that they won't be using it tonight anyway. The way his body is rocked by Nikaido's thrusts reminds of when he fucks him, it's just as hot as when he does and that it's less effort pleases Senga tonight. He loves to feel him inside, or to be inside him, but sometimes simple is best and right now, he doesn't want anything else.  
“Feels good,” he breathes and Nikaido twitches against his stomach, then his thrusts speed up as if that's how he lets Senga know what he does to him, both mind and body.  
“ _Ah_ , I-” he moans, as if he's about to say something, but he bites into Senga's neck instead as his pace becomes irregular and he's coming onto Senga before he manages to get any further with his words. “Mm,” he hums while he comes down, nips the skin right next to the bite mark he has left on Senga, then he rolls to the side and puts his hand back around his cock after he slides his fingers through his own come. He gathers it to slick Senga's erection up, makes his hand move quicker up and down it as it mixes with the pre-come leaking from his tip, and when Senga turns his head to the side he can see that Nikaido is thinking dirty thoughts.

Then Nikaido kisses him while he squeezes tighter around his cock; Senga resists the urge to pull back to breathe for as long as he can, but when he gets so close to his orgasm that his body is shaking, he has to break away from him.  
“Really hot,” he hears Nikaido mumble through the buzz of his orgasm, and when he opens eyes he never even realized he closed, he knows there's more to that “hot” than his own face only.  
“Yeah yeah, now hand me the tissues.” Senga hopes Nikaido isn't taking his attitude seriously, is sure of it when he gets another kiss (and tissues dropped carelessly onto his chest). “At least one more, and you're cleaning up your own mess.”

Apparently Nikaido has nothing against wiping Senga's stomach and crotch clean while he blows his nose, that's how relaxed they are with each other and while it feels a bit gross right now, it's very, very comfortable.  
“Sleep time?” Nikaido asks as he tosses the tissues into the bin by the side of the bed, and Senga nods, rubs his face against his pillow and closes his eyes, but can't keep from smirking as he puts words together in his mind.  
“Wait,” he mumbles back, hides his amusement against Nikaido's shoulder. “Comeplay?” Nikaido stiffens at the word, he feels it against his own body, but Senga also feels that he then relaxes when he continues. “We'll talk about that tomorrow morning.”


End file.
